SV-001 (Metal Slug)
Role in the series In 2028, the Rebellion launched a massive attack against the Regular Army forces around the world. Although the Regular Army intelligence agency had many indications that such an attack was imminent, the higher-ups again ignored the warnings. With the Regular Army forces surprised, the Rebellion nearly annihilated them with their superior numbers and emergent technologies. The Regular Army planned a massive counter-attack against the Rebellion. Advanced tank prototypes, designated "Super Vehicle-001" were designed to aid the Regular Army commandos, and were in the process of being converted to operational status by resistance fighters. The resistance was crushed by the Rebellion, with the vehicles being captured. Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving are sent to recover the Metal Slugs before the Rebel Army could make use of them; destroying them if there are no other options. It can be safely assumed that enough of the tanks were recovered for use in the final assault on the Rebellion as they can be seen in the final mission against General Morden; this assult would lead to the end of the First Modern War. Now safely in the hands of the Regular Army, the SV-001 would be continued in use for seemingly all major threats from then on such as the Second Modern War and the White Baby Crisis. Sometime in the year 2031, the laboratory developing the next generation of METAL SLUGs comes under attack and a data disk containing METAL SLUG secrets is seized. Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving are ordered to retrieve the disc and rush to track it down. Meanwhile, Eri and Fio, who are investigating the paramilitary organization Ptolemaic Army that is raiding historical ruins, succeed in tracking it down at an ancient ruin known as the "Corridor of Fire." They storm the site and attempt to overtake them, but they are repulsed by the natives and giant METAL SLUGs. This incident makes it clear that the enemy behind the pilfering of METAL SLUG secrets is the Ptolemaic Army. The Regular Army is no longer the only army to ultilise SV-001's from this point on; the Ptolemaic Army used these vehicles all though the Ptolemaic War and the Ptolemaic's even made some of their own variants. Technical details The SV-001 is a small, silver or gunmetal grey tank and is the very first "Super Vehicle" developed by the Regular Army. The tank is armed with one 127mm Low-pressure rifled main gun and twin three-barreled 12.6mm caliber Vulcan cannons. The main gun is located directly at the front like most tanks and fires massive explosive shells that detonate on impact; the shells can be reloaded on the fly once from a container should the vehicle run out (SV-001's tend to come with a 10-shell preset amount). The Vulcan cannons are fully controllable by the user and capable of turning 360 degrees with no delay; a continuous stream of seemingly unlimited bullets are fired out at high speeds when used. The vehicle can jump and crouch. Crouching opens a hatch on the top of the tank through which grenades can be thrown. The grenades are independent of the cannon's ammo system. The vehicle can run over infantry and perform a suicide attack, with the driver jumping clear and the tank ramming into and exploding upon the target. The vehicle can take three direct hits before it is destroyed. Although impervious to regular infantry, they can still grope onto the vehicle and cause damage if not shot off or grope onto the cannon (front bore) to try and prevent it from firing. They do such things in a humorous way, though. Metal Slug Upgrades Armor Piercer: A standard SV-001 can have its main gun modified on the fly, to fire shells that yield additional armour piercing power, travel in a straight line and cause more damage. Normal shells: Converts AP back to HE and adds ten shells. Found at the end of mission 5 in Metal Slug 2 before the boss battle. SV-001 Variants Ptolemaic Slug: Using the stolen data, the Ptolemaic Army developed presumably unmanned Metal Slug tanks. There are two variations, each using only one of the two signature weapons of the original Metal Slug. There are Slugs armed with only the 127mm cannon the cannon variant, and those armed with only the 12.6mm Vulcan cannons, the vulcan variant. Black Hound: In addition to the Ptolemaic Slug the Ptolemaic Army also developed an experimental, unmanned prototype with the stolen data disc's information. In addition to the 127mm cannon and 12.6mm Vulcan cannons, it is also armed with a rapid-fire mortar, and a laser cannon mounted on a mechanical arm hidden under the entry hatch. It can be fought as a mid-boss in the temple in the first level of Metal Slug 5, in the left side at the fork in one of the paths of the second area of the temple. It had apparently went rogue, when it had killed the soldiers that were testing it upon activation. The Black Hound can also be playable in Metal Slug Advance; by finding the card of it and enabling it. This replaces the standard SV-001 with the Black Hound, only the Vulcan cannons are absent and the laser cannon is unusable SV-001 Type R: An uprated SV-001 unit that features faster movement and can jump higher than the normal SV-001. It was used during Metal Slug X, 3, and on the final assault on the Venusians lair. These are seldom-seen, due to higher production costs than the standard tanks. ' '' '''SV-001 Experimental': This was a Metal Slug apearing in the opening cutscene of the final mission of Metal Slug 1. This variant may be stronger than a regular variant. SV-001 Type Blue: '''A rare Metal Slug that appears only once, its powerful and has strong armor. Obtain if you defeated The Alien Floating Structure with no continues. '''Metal Rear:A giant Ptolemaic Army version that serves as the 1st boss of Metal Slug 5. It is a lot bigger than a regular Slug. Formor: Rebel variant, twice as big as the usual 'Slug. Serves as the 1st boss of Metal Slug Advance. While it is a bigger imitation of the Metal Slug like Metal Rear, it is much smaller. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081215230016/metalslug/images/2/2c/Formoranim.gif Appearances in other series SNK Vs. Capcom: CHAOS The SV-001 makes a very brief cameo in the Mars Person's ending in which Marco Rossi uses it to ride into battle against the Martians which are attacking New York. Neo-Geo Battle Coliseum Marco Rossi is capable of summoning the SV-001 Metal Slug to perform certain desperation moves. Marco can order the Metal Slug to either ram into his opponent or fire its cannon at his opponent. The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 There exists a mission where a SV-001 Metal Slug must be destroyed within a 60 second time limit. The Metal Slug attacks with his cannon and is presumably unpiloted. The arena is also filled with mines and a laser helps it. Once destroyed, it will self-destruct in the same manner as in the main Metal Slug series. Trivia * Unlike its arcade counterparts, the SV-001 tanks in Metal Slug: 1st Mission and 2nd Mission have the ability to turn around by tapping the opposite direction twice. * The design of the SV-001 was inspired by the tank from the manga Dominion Tank Police.http://hardcoregaming101.net/tracing/tracing4.htm Gallery File:Advanceslugcard.JPG|'Metal Slug card from Metal Slug Advance' File:MaxiSlug.jpg|'Metal Slug in King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2' SV-001-Misteriddler.jpg|SV-OO1 Vehicule - CG by Misteriddler - Maya + Mental Ray